


You Feed Me So Well

by spiltmilkuser



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash gains weight, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Recovery, ash is letting go of the past and allows himself to gain weight, asheiji, banana fish future, eiji fully supports, eiji is in love, married, older asheiji, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiltmilkuser/pseuds/spiltmilkuser
Summary: The last few years into their marriage, Ash stops clinging to the past and allows himself to take control of his own body. Eiji notices the differences from slender and slim to meaty and muscular. He has no objections.





	You Feed Me So Well

**Author's Note:**

> ive often thought about the concept of ash indulging himself to do what he wanted to do and eat what he wanted to eat after he became free from dinos world and you know without worrying weight gain would ruin his skill of seducing. his body was practically his weapon. now that hes living that best life with eiji- whom feeds him so well... he indulges in that weight gain. i like to think he prefers the manly look than the feminine and petite. so yeah this is a little something i whipped up for yall.

“Ash! Breakfast is ready!” 

Upstairs, Eiji recognizes the shuffle and thumps of footsteps going down the stairs and into the kitchen when Ash appears in all his unabashed splendor. 

With swift time flying by, Ash grew an addition two to maybe three inches and hopefully his growth spurt is no more, Eiji hopes. His sunflower hair dulled to a less luminous shade, howbeit yields nearly the same vibrant and luxuriant aspect from a decade ago. Ash, for some reason, prefers to keep his hair short and cropped at the nape. 

With or without the slender, unmarred features of his youth, Eiji thinks Ash looks just as captivating.

Eiji switches off the stove and wipes his hands off. He startles as unexpected arms encircle around his waist. His back is pressed back against Ash’s chest without an inch of space, and he gave a gentle squeeze. 

Eiji huffs, peering over his shoulder. “Ash, what are you doing?” Blonde hair tickles his nose.

Ash buries his face into the open slope of his neck and sways them side to side. Carefree and tender, it makes Eiji’s heart palpitate warmly at the affection. “I’m not allowed to hug my man?” He says, but there’s a hint of mirth. He rolls his eyes, unable to refrain the smile growing on his face, melting into the embrace. The birds teetered along their window pane, they chirped and sang their morning tunes, the traffic hustles and bustles, the school bus’s brakes creaked for the next stop awaited as parents said their goodbyes to their children and placed their assault of kisses. 

It was a nice and fresh morning to begin their day. 

Absentmindedly, Eiji runs his palm over Ash’s arms and admires in a daze. His arms are not as pale as they used to be, Eiji observes, and yet they’re still cold to the touch, but he notices something else entirely. 

His arms aren’t thin like he remembered. They’re pumped with muscle of a man who worked hard for the last fifteen years and his hands are bigger and tough with skin. He remarks the difference, “You’ve… Your arms look thicker.” Ash hums in curiosity and looks over his shoulder to inspect. 

Still swaying side to side.

He squints as he flexes his hands in front of them to display and his face dawns in cute realization. “I guess you're right. It was bound to happen considering how well you feed me.” He nuzzles their cheeks together and intertwines their hands. Still wrapped around Eiji like a vice with an intent to smother him to death with comfort and love. He can’t help, but smile at the fact that when Ash loves, Ash loves hard and he is always on the receiving end of it. 

“If I didn’t feed you as I do, you’d be a twig forever.” He jests. 

“A twig? Since when have I looked like a twig?” He questions incredulous. He’s peering down at Eiji now, standing tall and hovering over the man who can’t grow past his nose. 

He imitates Ash in a horrible attempt at falsetto, but he gets his point across, “I have to watch what I eat~ I gain weight easily~” 

Ash stares. He cringes. “Ew. Stop. Please.” 

He’s bubbling with laughter. “I’m Ash Lynx, I eat ketchup for breakfast~” 

There are fingers pinching his lips suddenly. “Okay,” Ash chuckles, “Okay, I get it.” 

When he lets go, Eiji’s turning in his arms and winding his hold around Ash’s neck. He’s got this mischievous grin for being a smart ass and Ash can’t help but want to kiss it. Instead, he retorts, “That’s pretty racist, ya know?” Ash isn’t being serious because they both know, this is their natural and daily banter. 

Eiji scoffs, “You used to live off hot dogs, for christ sake. I only preach the truth.” 

“Now I’m forced to consume that horrid ‘food’ you call Natto.” In all exaggeration, Ash fake gags. 

“Amongst the other things I feed you that you enjoy. Obviously from this weight you’re sporting.” Eiji replied.

“You calling me fat, old man?” His eyebrows quirked. 

Now fat wasn’t the word, but Ash certainly gained weight because he was no longer slender and slim as he used to be when they first met. No, he bulked up quite a bit. His shoulders wider, pecs plumpier, arms thicker, and booty… well… no matter how much weight Ash could put on, his waist will always remain small, but his butt was a glorious sight and juicy to the touch. His stomach was, by no means, fat, but he didn’t have defined muscles and that was okay. Everything about Ash was and will always be a mesmerizing sight for Eiji. Not because of his appearance, but because their souls will never age and wrinkle. 

His soul appealed Eiji the most. 

“No. Never that, babe.” Mirth shifts into innocence, throwing Ash off momentarily. Then there was a hand patting his butt almost comfortingly and Eiji rose on his tippy toes for a quick kiss and spinned out his embrace. “Come on, You wouldn’t want to eat cold breakfast.” 

Abandoning a stunned Ash, the spot where Eiji stood was now empty and cold. The warmth seeped away and he inwardly keened at the loss. 

“You’re so mean to me, Eiji.” 

The chair screeched across the floor as he plopped onto it and snatched the newspaper. A mouth watering waft of grilled fish caught his attention as soon as Eiji set his plate down. Lo and behold, cooked salmon with rice, and kabocha soup. His mouth drooled at the sight, “Thank you, sweetie.~” He lured Eiji in for a kiss before he could walk away. 

Eiji giggled against his lips as one kiss turned into two and three and four- 

“You’re so affectionate today.” Eiji commented breathless and flushed. Stomach fluttering and churning wonderfully. 

Ash was overly delighted by his reaction. He kept his chin tilted high to look earnestly at Eiji. Taking in the laughing lines, shoulder length hair fastened up exceptionally decent for a low ponytail, the child like doe eyes staring down at him with overwhelming love and evident concern to care for his well being. His own figure grown out of its youth and hardly mistaken for a child, however, often complimented for maintaining his soft skin untouched by wrinkles in their late thirties. The kind soul pulsing as it always did. 

Gazing into those big brown eyes, he tried to convey the words he couldn’t get across verbally, pouring everything he could. Admiration, love, appreciation, all of it. “I love you is all.” He says. Ash’s smile small but pure love.

Eiji blew a fume despite having been married to the idiot for more than five years. Flustered and red-faced, he composed himself, and breathed out a half laugh. Brushed away the hair hanging over his brow and leaned down to kiss the crown of his head, stood upright again and massaged softly at Ash’s scalp. Cradling him all too gently as he smiled sincerely down at Ash unwavering. 

“Dummy. I love you more. I always have.” They met in the middle for one more kiss and Eiji forced himself to push away to his own respective seat and actually eat his first meal for the day. 

Their meals prepped and warm, Eiji grabbed his chopsticks. “Itadakimasu.~” 

Ash let his smile linger for a second longer and grabbed his own utensils. “Itadakimasu.~” 


End file.
